


醉樽酒

by RyanMilk



Category: Chinese History RPF, 历史同人, 春秋同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: 春秋cpy太子伋/公子寿
Relationships: 太子伋/公子寿
Kudos: 1





	醉樽酒

**Author's Note:**

> 将《东周列国志》一段放作引言，这段应该是编的，我也瞎编，看看就好~
> 
> 伋子辞以君命在身，不敢逗留。公子寿乃移樽过舟，满斟以进。未及开言，不觉泪珠堕于杯中。伋子忙接而饮之。公子寿曰：“酒已污矣！”伋子曰：“欲饮吾弟之情也。
> 
> ——《东周列国志》
> 
> 初，卫宣公烝于夷姜，生急子，属诸右公子。为之娶于齐，而美，公取之，生寿及朔，属寿于左公子。夷姜缢。宣姜与公子朔构急子。公使诸齐，使盗待诸莘，将杀之。
> 
> 寿子告之，使行。不可，曰：「弃父之命，恶用子矣！有无父之国则可也。」及行，饮以酒，寿子载其旌以先，盗杀之。急子至，曰：「我之求也。此何罪？请杀我乎！」又杀之。二公子故怨惠公。
> 
> ——《左传》

（一）

当邶地开始传唱“子之不淑，云如之何”时，公子寿正倚在窗边，十六七岁的少年清隽明净，正如他望着的那枝伸出的梨花，清清洵洵，叠若凝雪。公子寿静静听着歌谣中辱骂自己母亲的笑语，轻轻磕上眼，睫毛颤了颤，少年人的唇抿了抿，如雪中祭司黑发上嫩红嵌珠的颜色。再睁开时，眸中依旧是那派明净，却忧郁了些，格外惹人爱怜。

他在窗边倚了一会，回头去看在案边等他的左公子，左公子也静静合着眼，他坐在暗处，显得脸色更加苍白了，手搁在案上，是双松弛，苍白，透出青筋的手，和公子寿白皙纤细的手截然不同，已显出重重的老态。左公子曾以此将他抚在膝下，其中风骨，颇似遒劲的文字，而今只是搁在桌上，不轻不重地松松敲着乌木，压得公子寿心头沉沉。

左公子泄宠爱他，右公子职亦是，宫中谁又不爱怜这样风骨清隽的少年。左公子亲手将他抚养大，正如右公子亲手养大太子伋。卫宣公夜夜醉在温香软玉中，将亲子扔给左右公子，可谓荒唐至极。公子寿长得极像宣姜，那位《新台》中吟唱的齐女，顾盼有笑，容貌极美，让为长子娶亲的卫宣公一见难忘，弃掉旧日欢好的庶母，把她纳入卫宫。他肤色极白，澈澈眼波，皆是传自宣姜，但却未曾有过宣姜一分璨璨生辉，反倒是明水昭昭，清洵生姿，如干净的晨风拂过新竹，极温极柔。

左公子依旧没开口，他整个人沉浸在黑暗中，唇微微抿着，一双黑沉沉，又带慈爱的眼睛看着公子寿。他向来疼爱他，这个少年，在沉沉卫宫如月照的梨白，是他最大的慰藉。

“近日唱的那些歌谣，你不要太放在心上……我方才在路上遇到了太子，他向我问起了你。”

“我未放在心上，”少年说，他的神色也像未曾放在心上过，只是当左公子说起太子伋时，他的眸中亮了起来，像刚融的冰雕雪塑，又像新开的明镜之匣，“伋问起我？”

他称呼太子伋，未尊称太子，也未敬称王兄，而是简单干脆地直称为伋，带着少年的明朗心性，语气中又满是依恋之情。左公子回道，“太子说王事繁重，抽不开时间看您，问了些您的近况，又匆匆走了。”

公子寿轻轻笑了笑，少年的唇很柔软，笑也很柔软，只是忽而又蹙了蹙眉，“王事繁重，何来王事繁重？”

左公子神情依旧沉沉的，却隐有叹息之意，“王上派太子出使齐国，不久便要动身，太子在准备出行事宜。”

公子寿眉依旧蹙着，甚至更深了，“太子出使齐国，您为何面露忧色？前些时日王兄愁眉不展，是因为此事吗？只是出使齐国，为何不向我提起？王兄是要出使齐国吗，请您不要瞒我！”

公子寿越问声音越高，他的疑问一个接一个，句句见血，咄咄逼人，那双眸子如日下新雪，晶晶亮亮，又带着少年人的铿锵。左公子叹口气，迟疑了一下，才说，“是王上的旨意，也是您母亲和公子朔所撺掇。”

听到这两个人的名字，公子寿浑身发冷，仅小三岁的胞弟阴冷的目光犹在眼前。小公子朔看人的目光极寒，像刚从冰天雪地里走出来，他们眉眼很像，却截然不同，对方神色中有种阴鸷的恹恹，与母亲璨璨柔笑的眸子下藏的东西如出一辙。一阵寒颤从少年柔韧的背探下去，攫住了脊骨，一点一点向上捋，连得他说话唇齿都有些不稳了。

“他们让他去齐国做什么，我母亲让他去齐国做什么！”

宣姜是齐女，嫁卫宣公后生二子，长子为寿，幼子为朔。稚嫩的公子朔心中如何阴毒，不过是他母亲一点一点灌入心尖的。她愤恨太子伋，一为他本该是自己的温润归宿，二为他在世被誉翩翩君子，却默默纵许了这卫宫的荒唐事，这不平，愤愤，委屈，在日复一日的绝望中磨平了，在这阴暗的卫宫中，对权力阴执的渴望像潮湿的霉斑，一点点腐烂了她的心，她厌恶太子伋，厌恶一切的君子，甚至厌恶被左公子养成了君子的公子寿，她将爱怜尽数寄托在公子朔的身上，只是她的爱怜不过是冰冷的毒药，粹毒的匕首，将孩子的心腐蚀剥烂，又用阴毒遮盖罢了。

左公子看着他，不再说话。人皆有私心，他爱这个少年爱了十几年，自然不希望他身陷危难。只是公子寿冰雪通透，两三句话，就已明白过来。少年冷笑几声，愤愤道，“好，好，他们已经这么容不下他！他们已把他逼到了这番地步！”

少年神色激动，眸中郁结着雾气，他在空中猛地一甩宽大的袖袍，转身便出了房，快步跨到院中。左公子跟到门口，公子寿站在院内那棵梨树的不远处，他转身看向左公子，对方凝视着他，眉间重重忧色，他整个人被罩在没有光的门堂前，眸中沉沉的，一言也不发。

少年抿抿唇，向视他如己出的左公子行了个礼，空旷广袤之中微风阵阵，吹得少年衣袍也簌簌作响，他的衣衫白如院中的梨花，翩翩而立，仿佛就要随风而去。

“您自幼带大我，我却总让您费心，”公子寿看着年华已老的左公子，鼻尖有些发酸，他轻声道，“我不会鲁莽……只是去劝王兄不要入齐，父王向来宠爱我，说不定能……”

公子寿的声音越来越弱，这般慰藉却连自己也未能相信。他又行了个礼，左公子依旧没开口。公子寿正要离去，身后却传来了左公子已显苍老的声音。

“万事小心。”

公子寿回过头去，左公子从未劝阻过他，他太了解少年，知道他的决心无法更改，纵然重重忧心，也无力改变什么，只能道上一句“万事小心”，望少年无险无灾。

少年轻轻笑了笑，他转过身，只见衣裳消失在院中，再无痕迹。

（二）

公子寿快进太子伋宫殿时，听到殿外有几个宫女嬉笑的声音，她们在轻声唱那首《新台》，因止不住笑语，声音不知不觉高上几分，就传到了少年耳畔，宫女的笑音清清脆脆，在太子殿前却透着冰冷的嘲讽。

卫人作《新台》，笑的是他母亲宣姜，也笑的是他那被父王夺去妻子的王兄。缝隙中传来的笑语刺伤了他的耳，公子寿咬着唇，一步步向宫女那走去，宫女听见玉佩叮当声，看见是他，便低下头去，不敢再唱了。

少年本无意为难人，心中却替太子伋难过，又因自己处境尴尬，夹在母亲和兄长间不知如何是好。他转过身，重新走向宫殿，走了不远，又听见身后有宫女的歌声，只有一人在唱，她的声音很小，很细，很凄楚，甚至有些不详，她没有再唱那首《新台》，却在唱《雄雉》，她明明在唱“泄泄其羽，”却像在唱青翠的雉鸟被剥去羽毛。少年忍不住打个寒颤，不再停留，大步直直走入宫中，殿内守着的侍卫见是他，便没有阻拦。

太子伋正俯首在一卷竹简中，分明是白日，殿内却极冷，帘子拉着，太子伋点着一盏灯，伏在案边。公子寿猜到他在看父王派他出使齐国的那卷文书，他看得很认真，但显然不止一次看了，他消瘦惨白的手指一行行滑过竹简，滑过礼官苍劲有力的墨字。竹简上的字很少，公子寿站在不远处，看着他入梦般看了一遍又一遍，不由出口去唤他。

少年的声音如冰雪，清清冽洌，又带着暮春的暖意。太子伋抬起头，仍是温润的模样，青年人比起少年，眉目张开了，却一点也不见凌厉。太子伋性子向来温柔，纵使脸色惨白，也既让人舒心地温笑着。

“伋……”公子寿看着他，又看着他手上的竹简。他想说些什么，却什么也说不出口。“你很久没陪我喝酒了。”

太子伋仍然很温柔地笑着，他对谁都很温柔，但对公子寿尤其温柔。但他今天笑中却有几分倦意，公子寿与他情谊深厚，自然知道这是回绝之意。

“王兄，”少年仍然看着他，“你很久没陪我喝酒了。”

太子伋知道少年在某些事上要固执到底下去，他站起身，那身黑色袍子宽宽大大，像要把他淹没，“我心中有事，不愿喝酒。”

“事到如今，王兄还不肯告诉我吗！”少年神色隐隐有些愠怒，“你手里就拿着去齐国的文书，都不肯告诉我吗！”

太子伋不肯告诉公子寿，和左公子不肯告诉他是一个理由。公子寿朝外面唤了几声，跟他来的几位侍从把酒带了上来。少年拿起一个青铜酒盏，眸中雾气越结越重，“您这次连酒都不肯跟我喝了吗！”

侍从又退下去，他们关上大殿的门。殿中又只剩下太子伋手边那盏孤灯，那灯中的火焰摇曳着，如泣如诉，如幽幽夜中的埙声，像飘远虚渺的灵歌，又如少年眸中氤氲的雾气。那盏孤灯衬得太子伋脸色更加苍白，也衬得少年的眸极亮。太子伋接过他倒满酒的酒盏，青铜酒盏很新，没有锈斑，酒液醇厚，色泽鲜红，在飘忽不定的灯下晃荡着，像祭祀的杯中盛着鲜血。

太子伋为这想法打个寒颤，他回过神来时，手上端的不再是鲜血，又变回了醇香的酒液。

每次离别前，公子寿和太子伋总会痛饮一番，公子寿是少年，到底不胜酒力，往往没喝几杯就倒，被王兄搀扶着回到宫殿。公子寿往日总爱哭，喝醉后醒来，王兄离去，他却不哭了，反倒是满心期盼地等太子伋回来，这次少年的目光却极其哀绝，宛如凄凄的鸟声。

太子伋喝下了那盏酒，很冰，和他往日与少年分别喝的不同，他们往日喝的是温酒，这次侍从竟然忘了温。太子伋放下酒盏时，公子寿盯着他看，少年目光澈澈，手中紧紧捏着酒盏，竟然一言不发。

“不必担心，”太子伋向他说，“我先前也出使过齐地。不过几日，去上半旬，就回来了。”

少年抿着唇，盯着他，太子伋知道瞒不过他，但他什么也没再说，这是他期待的表象，也是他期待公子寿知道的表象。他像只即将被折断翅膀的雏鸟，自欺欺人地亲昵地去啄凶手的手背，以期得到庇护。

“你信吗，王兄？”

太子伋垂了垂眸，不再去看他。

“你信吗？母亲和朔千番挑唆，只是为了让王上派你去齐地！你信吗！”

太子伋依旧没开口，公子伋愤怒地将酒杯重重搁在案上，少年的声音清寒如水，“他们想让你死！你也去吗！” 

太子伋深吸了一口气，他的目光重新看向少年时，神色已经镇定下来，像日暮时的海，不起波澜。他眉目温润，举止还是往常般沉稳，说出来的话依旧得体有措，却深深刺痛了少年的心。

“父王派我去齐国，即使是想让我去死，我也应当去。”

公子寿双眼微微睁大，他怔怔地看着面前的兄长，对方温润如水，眉目不像卫宣公，也不像他生母夷姜，那份温润竟是从他自己身上浸出来的。

少年浑身发冷，宛如浸入冰窟，他端起桌上的酒盏，一杯接一杯地往下喝，他握着酒盏的手止不住地发颤，醇香的酒液从他白皙的下巴流下来，染在极白的衣襟上，像极了泣血。

待喝到第三杯时，太子伋伸手截住了，他接过来，代少年一杯杯往下喝，他垂着睫毛，掠下一道阴影，因此看不清是什么神情。少年想去夺他的酒杯，却夺不走，青年的力气到底还是大些。太子伋喝完一坛，又再去取，取的时候踉跄一下，宽大的衣袖把案上的竹简给扫落在地。少年忽然伸手拉住他的衣角，他眸中郁结的雾气已经凝落下来，一滴一滴，像脆玉，像烫人的酒，尽数滴落在地上。

“王兄，”太子伋绣着金线的黑色袖角被他拽住，少年小心翼翼地祈求他，“你别去齐国……”

公子寿的睫毛颤了颤，太子伋的心也颤了颤，但他却只是抬手拭去少年的泪水。

他的指腹上有薄薄的一层茧，许是酒喝多了的缘故，带着点暖意，但少年的泪水比他的手还烫，滚落在他手背，灼灼烧着，竟烧得他心都有些痛。

但他仍然温润地轻声唤眼前的少年，“寿，”

他说，“哪有儿子不听父亲话的呢。”

公子寿像被他烫到了一样，他怔怔地看着他，竟觉得心像被撕扯了一样痛，他抬起眼，看着太子伋，十分突然，又极其冰冷地说，“他算你父亲吗？”

太子伋仍然没说话。公子寿这般从容和气，从未对谁露过怨言，如今这般冷冷一言，皆为他生。但太子伋只是对少年温温一笑，不再说什么了。

公子寿深吸了一口气，他拽着王兄的手往上一攀，拽住了他的臂弯，少年人的体温很高，隔着冰冷的华服，那热度仍然烧在他手上。少年刚刚落过泪，如今眸中那滚烫的东西像又要滴落出来，只是先前那般是痛楚，是心痛，如今却是不甘不解，几近绝望。他大声地喊他的名字，殿中垂着的帘子被大风掀起来，露出刺眼的白昼。公子寿声声凄凄，几如泣血之声。

“王兄，他算你父亲吗！”

娶庶母，生私子，弃诸左右。夺其妻，伤其心，欲断其命。公子寿眸中的雾气像游在空中，遮得天地都不清不楚。少年不甘地喊他的名字，试图伸手在悬崖边上拽住他的衣角。他声音悲切，句句怆然，最后竟已泣不成声，“那算什么父亲！他配当父亲吗！他配吗！”

太子伋垂着头，少年见他这般，甩开袖子，正愤愤转身要离去，却被他的兄长从背后伸手抱住了。太子伋的手臂从袖中滑落出来，很白，不同于公子寿，是白骨的苍苍白色。酒也未能填上半分暖意，这样一个温润的公子，本不该有这么白的手臂，像不见天日，被囚的白玉鸟，像摔碎的玉的断层，金石之冰，积雪之脆。他抱着公子寿，手在止不住地颤抖，像冰捧着炭火，整个人要融化消逝。王兄的声音落在耳畔，有点喝醉的哑意，依旧是那温润的嗓音，却带着凄骨的寒。

“寿，我知道他们要杀我。”  
许是他的手一直在颤抖，公子寿的身体也不住在颤抖，仿佛陷入冰窟的无助少年，孑然一身，瑟瑟发抖，他浑身几乎没有力气，如果不是太子伋从背后拥着他，他几乎会跪倒在地。他的兄长声音一如既往地镇定，仿佛就如昔朝为他讲授诗书，却带着森森的寒意。公子寿闭上眼，他听见太子伋的声音在耳畔落下，像幽幽的雾气，雾气中的孤灯，孤灯中的游魂。

他说，“但该怎么办，我只是想死而已啊。”

公子寿逼兄长推开了一扇门，是掩在温润下的一扇门，门是黑色的沉木，镶着金箔的纹饰，这扇门里那些浓浓的夜色将这个小少年裹住，凄凄的寒意顺着他的脚尖将他一点一点吞没，他发不出任何声音，只是由着兄长抱着他。

昔日觥筹中，他曾落泪樽中，那脆玉般澈澈的泪水一滴滴落下，太子伋帮他饮下，掺着少年泪的酒有苦味，像茶树的枝叶，却又有苦中的清凉。他能帮少年饮下苦酒，他能为少年融去忧愁，却无法求少年替他承担心中一份痛。少年的忧是澈澈的水，凉凉的风，他的痛却是沉沉的深渊，却是血中的骨肉，日日掺纠，夜夜泣血，会将身旁的人也拉入绝境，他视少年如夜中的白昼，却不愿让身上的夜色沾染他一份。他抱着怀中温软的少年，像蛾子扑向太阳，马上就要化作一撮烟。

少年都知道，少年在发抖，他知道卫宣公娶庶母，他的孩子如何瑟缩在君子的耻笑中，他知道卫宣公夺儿妻，他的儿子如何在淫乱的卫宫发冷。只是每次见到温润笑着的王兄，他便自欺欺人，他愿王兄一直如此，他愿王兄本该如此。他何等自私，又是何等无措！

“何处有无父之国呢？”他的王兄在他耳边叹气，他的声音温润如玉，却隐藏着极怨的恶毒，这份恶毒自绝望深处溢出。“我见过父亲殴打子女，见过他们拿着火钳烫在孩子身上，他们用脚去踹，言语恶毒，为粗野自鸣得意，何处有无父之国呢……”他的声音凄厉起来，他唤着怀中的少年，像即将逝去的鬼魂最后一声戚笑，“我求之，我求之——”

一阵猛烈的强风再一次将殿内的帘子掀起来，风声凄凄，那盏孤火猛地跳跃一下，很快熄灭了。白昼之下，太子伋松开抱着少年的手，他站在少年面前，像要从悬崖之上跌落下去，他的声音震得少年脸色惨白，那双如温玉般的眸子，像玉碎了一样，他凄楚地笑，却连笑也未成形，倒像是夜夜泣血之声。

“寿，我求之死！”

他就站在他面前，少年却觉得他站得极远，他拉不住他，澈溪如何撑起深渊。他从未见兄长哭过，是极无声，极哀绝的泪，白泠泠，像昆山玉碎。他站在那，日光怎么也照不到他，阴影将他们分割开来，他在白昼下，他在沉夜里。公子寿看着他的兄长，对方眉目浸在暗中，竟已死寂如斯。

但毕竟，太子伋是醉了的。

他们喝过那么多次酒，少年亮晶晶的眸子多少次带着醉意看他。但太子伋很少醉过，他们对酒，常是公子寿喝得多。如今他喝下一坛冷酒，心中又极其悲痛，凄楚之下，醉意更甚几分。站在公子寿面前，沉沉的风吹来，对方融在刺眼的白昼里，模糊得看不清容貌。他撑着桌案坐下，满是倦容，头颅从撑着的手上滑落，伏在了案上，竟是沉沉地昏睡过去。

那阵强风过了，绸帘落下来，殿内又陷入一片黑暗。少年轻轻走过去，将那盏孤灯又点着了，晕黄的火光跳动着，映着太子伋的脸，太子伋应是极温润清隽的，但他的眉轻轻蹙着，神情极是痛苦。他睡在袖上，身形单薄，茕茕伶俜。公子寿在兄长身侧坐下，目光描摹他的眉眼。他的眉生得很好看，像远山，却氤氲着苦云。少年跪坐在地上，他小心翼翼地伸出手，那抹指尖白中透红，小心翼翼得像去探那盏灯中的火焰。他轻轻碰了碰对方的脸颊，一丝温软从指下化开。他小心翼翼地看着他，压抑着极大的悲楚，而昔时埋藏极深的爱意也从他指尖流露出来。少年跪起身，那盈晕黄的火光映在他身上，他睫毛颤了颤，有什么东西在他身上流淌着，像月光，像银子，像个供给神的祭品。

少年轻轻地抱住他伶俜的王兄，他的唇依旧抿着，像极了纷纷落落的梨花埋葬在太子伋身上。他声音有些颤抖，但一点哭腔也没有。他轻轻碰了碰太子伋玄色的衣领，上面绣着华贵的纹路，带着太子伋的温度。

少年没有哭，他温柔地抱着对方，声音有点哑，但很轻，很柔软，“王兄……”

“……我代你死。”

他到底还是喝下了那杯浸着太子伋鲜血的酒，就如太子伋当年喝下他的清泪。只是太子伋当年为他饮下苦酒，公子寿心中却有一杯酒越酿越深，越酿越醉，越酿越无可自拔，有如桂花浸在月中，有如青山酿得雪白头。

却也不过是杯死魂无尸的情爱之酒。


End file.
